Una vida diferente
by Vale Malfoy Black
Summary: Hay sucesos que pueden cambiar completamente el curso de nuestra vida. ¿Cómo hubiese sido la vida de Harry si Voldemort no hubiese matado a sus padres esa noche?, ¿y si otra persona murió por él?, ¿y si no solo cambia su vida sino también la de alguien más?
1. La caída del Lord

**CAPÍTULO I: LA CAÍDA DEL LORD**

 **Los Malfoy**

Lucius llegó muy agitado a casa ese día, se dirigió con paso veloz a la biblioteca y comenzó a ocultar sus libros de magia oscura. En cuanto escuchó su llegada, Narcissa bajó con el pequeño Draco en brazos, cuando vio a Lucius tan agitado bajó a Draco y le dijo:

-Ve a jugar a la sala corazón- el pequeño de año y medio salió corriendo y Narcissa se dirigió a Lucius muy seria.

-Lucius- llamó ella un tanto molesta-

-¿Sí, cariño?-

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?-

-Nada cielo, solo estoy organizando la biblioteca, no te preocupes-

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada desconfiada

-Lucius- replicó molesta- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡dímelo ahora o te arrepentirás!-

-Cissy, el Señor Tenebroso ha caído- murmuró con miedo

-¿Qué?- replicó con los ojos muy abiertos

-El Señor Tenebroso ha caído Cissy, el Ministerio nos va a investigar- repitió él con miedo

-Por Merlín, acaba con lo de los libros, que yo me encargaré del resto- dijo al tiempo que empezaba a moverse y a dar ordenes a los elfos, ocultado así todo lo que los vinculaba con Lord Voldemort

Unas horas más tarde estaban los tres en la biblioteca de la mansión, Lucius leyendo y Narcissa jugando con el pequeño Draco, cuando un elfo anunció la llegada de la Ministro de magia; Narcissa la hizo pasar y sin saludar apropiadamente la Ministro Maeve comenzó:

-Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado- dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz. Narcissa abrió los ojos y la boca fingiendo sorpresa. Luego contesto:

-¡Por Merlín!, esa es una maravillosa noticia- dijo sonriendo -Lucius cariño- llamó comenzando a caminar hacia la biblioteca seguida de la Ministro -Tenemos una maravillosa noticia-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿de qué se trata cariño?-

-Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado- Lucius fingió estar sorprendido al tiempo que sonreía y se ponía de pie.

-Cissy, eso es una maravillosa noticia- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su esposa; después de un casto beso en los labios se dirigió a la Ministro quién los miraba sorprendida:

-¿A qué debemos su inesperada visita, Ministro Maeve?

-He venido a registrar su casa, debido a que tenemos informes de que es usted un Mortífago-

-Ministro, en realidad me ofende con esta acusación, pero adelante, no tengo nada que ocultar-

-Bien, en ese caso comenzaremos con su brazo, ¿podría mostrarme su brazo izquierdo por favor?

-Desde luego- dijo al tiempo que lo descubría, mostrándolo limpio y claro

La Ministro dirigió su varita hacia el brazo descubierto y dijo - _Finite incantatem-_ pero el brazo seguía limpio. Lucius sonrió para sus adentros, alabando la inteligencia de Narcissa al cubrir la marca con su maquillaje; en seguida se ofreció para mostrar la casa previamente limpia a la Ministro, quién después de una rigurosa inspección salió de ahí un tanto sorprendida, dejando a los Malfoy suspirar de alivio. Lo habían hecho bien.

 **Los Potter**

Aquel día Lily y James Potter habían salido a cenar, dejando al pequeño Harry al cuidado de los padres del James, sin saber lo que aquella noche se avecinaba.

En el momento en que salían rumbo a un restaurante en el Londres muggle Peter Petigrew estaba siendo torturado para revelar el escondite de los padres de James; Bellatrix ya la había sacado dónde estaría Harry aquella noche, y estaba a punto de conseguir la dirección. Tras un par de horas más de tortura Peter no pudo más y reveló el escondite de Nymphya y Michael Potter, para después escuchar el _Avada Kedabra_ de Bellatrix y ver un rayo verde dirigirse hacia él.

En cuanto Voldemort supo el escondite salió rumbo al Valle de Godric, en una acogedora casa donde estaban los abuelos de Harry a punto de acostar al pequeño.

Michael al escuchar abrirse la puerta corrió junto a su esposa hacia una trampilla oculta en el salón, pero era tarde, Voldemort los había visto y mató a Michael a sangre fría, Nymphya apretaba al pequeño Harry contra su pecho: era su único nieto, y no iba a permitir que nada le pasase, así que lo dejo cuidadosamente en un montón de cobijas, lo besó por última vez y se dirigió al Señor Tenebroso para combatirlo, pero Voldemort ya estaba dirigiendo su varita hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera decir algo la maldición asesina la tiró al suelo, dejándola bocarriba con los ojos fijos en el techo.

Sólo faltaba el niño que lloraba desde el montón de cobijas, Voldemort alzó su varita y dirigió la maldición, pero esta rebotó en la frente del niño, dejándole una cicatriz en forma de rayo y desmayándolo, y se dirigió hacia él mismo, que al recibirla cayó y se esfumó como el polvo.

Media hora más tarde entraban en los escombros de la casa algunos aurores, seguidos de Dumbledor y Hagrid, y se pusieron a escarbar en el montón de escombros para ver si encontraban algo, hacía unos minutos que habían recibido la noticia del ataque a los Potter, y aún no habían avisado a Lily y James.

En lo que antes fuese la sala encontraron los cuerpos de Nymphya y Michael, además de la túnica de Voldemort, sorprendidos siguieron buscando, y entre un montón de cobijas encontraron a un niño inconsciente y con una cicatriz en el rostro.

Hagrid lo sacó cuidadosamente de los escombros, sorprendidos se quedaron viendo al pequeño de tan sólo un año que había derrotado al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, la única persona que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, el niño que vivió.

Al día siguiente de la caída de Voldemort, toda la comunidad mágica estaba celebrando la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, el Wizngamont juzgaba y sentenciaba a los mortífagos atrapados, pero Lily, James, Sirius y Remus acudían al triste entierro de Peter Pettigrew y Michael y Nymphya Potter. Lily y James estaban agradecidos porque el pequeño Harry (en esos momentos en brazos de Marlene Black) había sobrevivido, peor eso no les impedía llorar la perdida de sus seres queridos, a quienes debían el hecho de que él estuviese vivo, puesto que fue gracias al amor de Nymphya que este no hubiese muerto, sería algo que nunca podrían agradecerle.

Cuando el entierro terminó, se dirigieron a la mansión Potter, en la que vivían Lily y James, ahí Lily se dirigió a acostar a Harry acompañada de su mejor amiga (ahora esposa de Sirius) Marlene Black, mientras los hombres se quedaban inusualmente silenciosos en la sala. Una vez en la habitación de Harry comenzó a llorar, durante el entierro no lo había hecho para consolara a James, pero ahora ya no podía más; después de la muerte de sus padres hace 2 años Michael y Nymphya habían estado ahí para ella, habían sido como sus padres, Harry jamás conocería a sus abuelos, que lo amaban tanto que habían dado la vida por él. Marlene se limitó a abrazar a Lily, preocupada por la pelirroja, ni cuando sus padres habían muerto había estado tan afectada, y temiendo por su salud la llevó a sentar en la silla que había en la habitación mientras ella acostaba a Harry. Sabía que su amiga estaba muy afectada, hacía dos años que habían muerto sus padres a manos de los mortífagos, Lily nunca lo expresó con palabras, pero hasta cierto punto sentía que era su culpa por ser una bruja; ahora acababa de perder a sus suegros, y casi había muerto su hijo, hasta para la fuerte Lily eso era demasiado.

En el salón los tres merodeadores estaban silenciosos, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos. Sirius recordaba el momento en pasó a ser parte de la familia Potter, después de huir de casa como Nymphya lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos; luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Peter, el pequeño Peter con el que tantas aventuras había tenido, no podía creer que estuviera muerto.

James recordaba los buenos momentos con sus padres, y lamentaba las discusiones que habían tenido, en los que él les decía cosas hirientes y se iba enojado a su cuarto; y cómo su madre siempre le llevaba un poco de pastel para que él se disculpase con sus padres, ahora pensaba en todo lo que debió haber callado. Sus recuerdos dieron paso a los de Peter, en lugar de estar molesto con él por haber revelado el escondite de sus padres estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberlo convencido de ocultar a sus padres sabiendo que era un blanco fácil, ahora sólo podía pensar en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, las travesuras y los castigos que habían compartido, pero esto solo lo deprimía más.

Remus pro su parte pensaba en Peter, cómo se habían conocido y el buen amigo que había sido, después pensó en los padres de James, en como a pesar de ser un licántropo lo habían recibido sin ninguna objeción, confiando solamente en lo que James platicaba de él, llegando incluso a invitarlo a su casa, cosa que nadie jamás había hecho con él; cielos, como extrañaría sentirse aceptado por alguien más aparte de sus amigos.

Era una tarde triste para los merodeadores, habían perdido un amigo, unos padres y habían estado a punto de perder a un hijo; la caída de Voldemort había costado muchas vidas.


	2. Momentos felices

_Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo atrasado de "Una vida diferente". Disculpen la tardanza espero que les guste._

 ** _DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K Rowling_**

 **CAPITULO II: MOMENTOS FELICES**

Tras algunos meses de luto, finalmente lograron recuperarse y se sumaron a la alegría general.

James como auror se dedicaba a perseguir y capturar mortifagos que habían huido y que eran juzgados, algunos negaban su relación con Voldemort a pesar de estar ahí las pruebas, otros como a los que les negaba la relación de su señor y maldecían ; otros como Snape y Karkarov fueron absueltos por distintas razones; El argumento de Karkarov está bajo la maldición Imperio, y Snape gracias a que Dumbleodore testificó a favor.

Noticias más felices, alegraban a nuestros amigos, Lily estaba embarazada de 5 meses y acababa de convencer a James de hacer las paces con Snape para invitarlo como padrino; y Marlene acaba de descubrir su embarazo de 4 semanas.

Aquel día Lily había invitado un almorzar a Snape sabiendo que este no podía negarse, cuando llegó a la casa de los Potter fue Lily quien se abrió la puerta, se saludó cariñosamente y Lily lo pasó a la sala, donde no pudo evitar sonreir ante el niño de cabello revuelto que corrió hacia Lily, ella se agachó cuidadosamente y lo levantó en brazos:

Severus, él es mi hijo Harry - el pequeño lo miró fijamente y Snape dio cuenta de que era idéntico a su padre.

Tiene tus ojos - comentó él, Lily sonrió ante el comentario.

Eso me dijo, ven, acompáñame a la cocina -.

Cuando entró vio un James Potter sentado en la isla de la cocina; Lily envió un Harry en una silla alta y de poner para cocinar, después de un incómodo silencio Lily comentó:

Y dime Sev, ¿en dónde trabajas? -

Soy profesor en Hogwarts -

¿En serio ?, eso es maravilloso -

Sí, tengo entendido que ustedes dos son aurores ¿no? -

Algo así - intervino James - Lily tiene que trabajar por su embarazo y cuidar de Harry

Después de esta breve conversación, el resto cayó sobre otra vez sobre ellos, finalmente tras mucho cavilar. James comenzó a hablar:

Escucha Severus, Soy consciente de que no me porté correctamente contigo en el colegio, quiero disculparme por eso, quiero que estemos en buenos términos por Lily, después de todo, eres amigo de Lily - Snape se ponga sorprendido, en verdad James Potter, su enemigo desde Hogwarts le estaba pidiendo disculpas; finalmente aceptó las disculpas de James, tal y como él lo había dicho más bien por Lily.

Después de esta conversación Lily anunció emocionada:

Sev, bueno, James y yo quisiéramos que fueses el padrino de nuestra futura hija - anunció emocionada y sonrojada

Snape volteó a ver a James tener señal de inconformidad o enojo en sus ojos sin poder encontrar ninguna de estas señales. Aceptó sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo por un hombre feliz.

Unos meses más tarde Lily se a luz a pequeña niña a la llamaron Selene, idéntica a Lily y los ojos de su padre; y con una diferencia de meses nació la primogénita de los negros, Lilian era una pequeña de cabello negro con mechones rubio platinado y ojos azules. Ambas niñas crecieron juntas y se hicieron grandes amigas a pesar de sus personalidades tan distintas; Mientras que Selene era tranquila y tímida, Lilian era traviesa y extrovertida.

Durante mucho tiempo todo fue alegría para nuestros amigos, Sirius se reconcilió con Regulus, que salió de Azkaban 5 años más tarde, Lily se relacionó con Petunia y su hijo Dudley, y James hizo amistad con Arthur Weasley, ocasionando que empezase una amistad entre sus hijos.

Harry creció rodeado de la fama por el niño que vivió, jugando con Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom, mientras que Selene jugaba con Ginny Weasley y Lilian Potter.


	3. El cumpleaños de Harry

**CAPÍTULO III: El cumpleaños de Harry**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _Bueno, vengo con un nuevo capítulo (tras muchos siglos), ya tengo escritos 10 capítulos, solo que son en una libreta; solo falta pasarlos a computadora. Pero prometo esforzarme y dedicarme más._

* * *

Aquella mañana Harry desayunaba con singular alegría la comida especial que Lily se había obsesionado en preparar; tenía por delante un día muy ocupado; aquel día Harry cumplía 11 años, y sus padres habían organizado una pequeña fiesta con Neville y su abuela, Sirius y su familia, los Weasley y Remus y su novia Tonks; prometía ser una fiesta muy divertida. Lily había invitado también a Petunia y Dudley, además de Snape, Hagrid y Dumbledore, quienes aún no confirmaban su asistencia.

Después del desayuno sus padres le entregaron sus regalos, James le regaló una recordadora y Lily un teléfono Muggle. En seguida Lily se puso a cocinar para la celebración de Harry. La pequeña Selene le obsequió una escoba en miniatura para su colección. Prometía ser el mejor cumpleaños de la historia, Lily estaba cocinando todos sus platillos favoritos, por lo cual él se retiró a vestirse para esperar a sus amigos.

Unas horas más tarde llegaban Remus y Tonks, quienes le regalaron a Harry un juego de pelotas para Quidditch; después llegaron Sirius y su familia, y Lilian le entregó a Harry una cámara para inmovilizar sus momentos más especiales; los Weasley le obsequiaron un suéter con una "H" que había tejido Molly. Al final llegaron Snape, Dumbledore y Hagrid; Snape le regaló un libro de pociones y se dirigió a abrazar a Selene, que era una copia exacta de su madre, Hagrid le regaló un libro de criaturas fantásticas y Dumbledore le entregó personalmente su carta de admisión a Hogwarts, que arrebató gritos y exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa por parte de los presentes.

La tarde transcurrió muy alegre con Harry, Ron y Neville platicando de lo que esperaban en Hogwarts, y Ginny, Selene y Lilian jugando alegremente por el jardín, mientras Lily y James platicaban animadamente con sus amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente la familia Potter se dirigió al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para la escuela. Compraron libros, túnicas, plumas, tinta, pergaminos y muchas otras cosas. Después de visitar a Madame Malkin, fueron a comprar una varita con el señor Ollivander; cuando los vio entrar se quedó asombrado y saludó efusivamente a Lily y James:

-Señores Potter, que alegría verlos; vaya, creí que no viviría para ver a su hijo-

-Harry – comenzó su madre – él es el Señor Ollivander, es fabricante de varitas –

-Mucho gusto señor – respondió Harry

-Aún recuerdo el día que su madre vino por su primera varita. Permítanme traer unas varitas para que el joven pueda elegir – se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda, unos minutos más tarde regresó con 10 cajas de varitas, las abrió y las puso frente a Harry.

-Adelante, pase su mano por encima de las varitas – Harry hizo lo que se le dijo, pero nada sucedió.

El señor Ollivander frunció el ceño y regresó con otras varitas, Harry repitió la operación pero otra vez nada sucedió, el Señor Ollivander fue por una sola varita esta vez

-Pudiera ser –musitó entre dientes

En cuanto la puso frente a Harry esta voló directo a su mano. El Señor Ollivander frunció el ceño preocupado

-Muy raro, es muy raro – dijo finalmente

-¿Qué es raro Señor Ollivander? – preguntó Lily preocupada

-Bueno, que esa varita es la gemela de la que le hizo esa cicatriz – dijo señalando su frente

-Quiere decir que….. –

-Quiero decir que ambas varitas son iguales, el que no debe ser nombrado y el joven tienen en la varita la pluma de un mismo Fénix –

Lily abrió la boca asombrada, pagó el importe de la varita y salieron de la tienda un poco aletargados.

Para disipar el ánimo sombrío, James se llevó a Harry a comprar una lechuza, como obsequio por ingresar a Hogwarts, mientras Lily y Selene iban a comprar un obsequio aparte. Cuando se reunieron Harry llevaba una bonita lechuza blanca y Selene un paquete para escribir cartas.

Poco después terminaron las compras y se dirigieron a casa, cuando iban rumbo a una red flu, Harry salió corriendo hacia un escaparate; en cuanto sus padres lo alcanzaron observaron que estaba embobado por la escoba del año, una Nimbus 2000, cuando sintió la presencia de su padre a su lado, volteó a verlo y dijo:

-Por favor, ¿me la compras? – pidió suplicante

-Me temo que aún eres menor para tener tu propia escoba – dijo su madre condescendiente y con una sonrisa

Finalmente se dirigieron a casa con un Harry muy decepcionado que ambicionaba dejar ya su escoba de juguete y estrenar una escoba de verdad. A pesar de esto el resto del verano pasó rápido para Harry y Selene, quién a pesar de no ingresar ella a Hogwarts estaba muy emocionada por su hermano.

Pasaban los días jugando entre ellos o con Neville, los Weasley o Lilian, debido a sus visitas frecuentes entre familias.

* * *

Un día antes de entrar a Hogwarts Lily convenció a James de ir a visitar a Petunia, quién no se había presentado en el cumpleaños de Harry hace un mes.

Era un día soleado en Privet Drive, cuando los Potter llegaron en auto al número 4 (Lily había convencido a James de tener uno), se bajaron y llamaron a la puerta. Les abrió Petunia Dursley con una sonrisa tensa y los invitó a pasar; ya en el vestíbulo abrazó casi sin tocar a Harry

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños atrasado, lamentamos no haber podido asistir, pero Marge vino a quedarse esa semana, aun así, ahorita te doy tu regalo –

-¡Oh! No te molestes Tuny, lo entendemos – dijo Lily

-Petunia esbozó otra de sus falsas sonrisas y los guio a la sala, donde Dudley y Vernon veían la televisión. Vernon saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Dudley con la mano; ambos aborrecían a los Potter, pero se comportaban por petición de Petunia.

Petunia carraspeó para llamar la atención y volteó a ver a Dudley, quién se levantó incómodo, se dirigió a la repisa y regresó con una cajita que le extendió a Harry. Harry la recibió amablemente y la guardó. Luego, mientras Petunia y Lily platicaban en la cocina, un incómodo silencio cayó sobre los que se quedaron en la sala. Vernon veía la T.V y James intentaba platicar con él, aunque sabía que no lo lograría. Aquel día Dudley estaba aburrido y de buen humor, por lo cual se puso a platicar con Harry sobre futbol y autos, Selene intentaba leer sin reírse de las ocurrencias que le decía su papá a Vernon.

James parecía un muchacho con todas las ocurrencias que decía, tratando de hacer enojar a Vernon, que intentaba ignorarlo sin mucho éxito en realidad.

En la cocina Lily y Petunia platicaban de cosas "normales", poniéndose al tanto de la vida de la otra mientras preparaban pastas, galletas y ensaladas para el té.

-Lily – llamó Petunia un poco incómoda –

-¿Sí? Tuny –

-Bueno, como sabrás es cumpleaños de Dudley fue hace unas semanas –

-¡Oh sí!, hablando de eso, aún le debo su regalo –

-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, lo que pretendo es hacerle un segundo festejo pero con ustedes, ya sabes que Dudley no es muy aficionado a las fiestas, por lo cual pensaba llevarlo al zoológico –

-¡Oh Tuny!, eso es una maravillosa idea, nos encantaría; en realidad es la oportunidad perfecta para que Selene conozca el zoológico -

-¡¿Nunca ha ido al zoológico?! – preguntó sorprendida

-Bueno, sólo al zoológico mágico, más no a uno normal –

-Oh ya, sólo ha ido al zoológico de tu mundo – dijo Petunia con desdén

Lily decidió ignorar el comentario

-Bueno, y ¿cuándo iríamos? – preguntó para cambiar de tema

-Estaba pensando en irnos después del té, ¿te parece conveniente? –

-¡Oh sí!, me parece perfecto, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y tu familia –

Después de esta plática ambas volvieron a conversar de otros temas.

El té lo tomaron a las 12:00 en punto, con Harry y Dudley aun conversando y James intentando hacer enojar a Vernon; cosa que estaba a punto de lograr.

Después del té ambas familias salieron rumbo al zoológico para convivir un tiempo juntas. En el zoológico la más emocionada fue Selene, quien a pesar de que había sido educada tanto en lo mágico como en lo muggle, nunca había visitado un zoológico. Petunia sonreía mientras la veía correr de una jaula a otra viendo a los animales; era fácil sentir cariño por esa niña.

Lo último que visitaron fue la casa de los reptiles; Selene ya iba cansada, pero aún conservaba la emoción inicial; ahí Dudley se emocionó también, la casa de los reptiles era su lugar favorito de todo el zoológico, y dejó a Harry para empezar a correr con Selene para verlo todo. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido; Harry se quedó parado frente a una jaula que contenía una hermosa serpiente dormida, y se quedó mirándola fijamente; ante la mirada del muchacho la serpiente levantó la cabeza; James se volteó hacia Lily para hacer una broma sobre Slytherin y las serpientes. Dudley se acercó a la jaula que miraba Harry, y al ver a la serpiente despierta lo empujó bruscamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Harry un tanto molesto volteó a ver a Dudley, que tenía las manos apoyadas en el vidrio de la jaula; entonces, misteriosamente este desapareció haciendo que Dudley perdiera el equilibrio y cayese a la jaula, de donde la serpiente escapó haciendo gritar y correr a todos; cuando pasó junto a Harry que seguía en el suelo siseó un "gracias" que solo Harry entendió; luego dejó a Harry anonadado y siguió su camino. Cuando volteó hacia la jaula el vidrio había vuelto a aparecer, Dudley estaba encerrado dentro y tía Petunia gritaba asustada al ver a su hijo en la jaula.

Diez minutos más tarde los encargados sacaban a un asustado y mojado Dudley de la jaula; y los Potter salían rápidamente de ahí sin despedirse.

Parecía que en un buen tiempo no volverían a visitar a los Dursley tras este incidente.


	4. El tren rumbo a Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO IV: El tren rumbo a Hogwarts**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

 _Gracias a todas las que me han dejado su Review en los capítulos anteriores; aprecio mucho sus comentarios y opiniones. Gracias a_ _ **Satorichiva**_ _por ser la primera en comentar esta historia; y agradezco a_ _ **Dani Salvatore Potter, 00Monty00, Mar 91 y Maria P Bet**_ _por sus reviews._

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo_

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó a las siete de la mañana sumamente emocionado por lo que se avecinaba aquel día.

Lily ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y James terminaba de bajar el baúl de Harry con todo lo que había empacado el día anterior. A parte, llevaba una mochila con el paquete para escribir cartas, dinero, su boleto y la cajita que le había entregado Dudley el día anterior, tenía un lindo reloj que le sería muy útil en Hogwarts.

Desayunó a prisa y nervioso para subir a bañarse y vestirse; tras una mañana loca y agitada salieron a las diez en punto rumbo a la estación; decidieron ir en su coche por el baúl y la lechuza. Después de atravesar las calles llenas de tráfico llegaron a la estación a las 10:30, en cuanto atravesaron el muro, se encontraron con Sirius, Marlene y Lilian, así como con Lupin y Tonks; que habían decidido ir para despedirlo y desearle suerte antes de que subiera al tren.

También se encontró con los Weasley y Neville y su abuela, lo que lo hizo sentirse un poco más seguro a pesar de que entre ellos habían acordado no sentarse juntos en el tren para tratar de hacer más amigos.

Entre risas y bromas, llegó finalmente la hora de subir al tren y Harry comenzó las despedidas.

—Te portas bien, pero no demasiado; tienes que hacer una o dos travesuras al menos, sacas buenas calificaciones pero no te obsesiones en ello como tu madre ¿de acuerdo?

—No le hagas caso a Sirius— intervino Marlene— tú pórtate tan bien como quieras, y no sientas compromiso con este hombre

—Bien Harry, no te preocupes, en Hogwarts estarás bien nos escribiremos dos veces a la semana para que no nos olvides— agregó su madre

James le aconsejó cosas similares a las de Sirius; Lupin y Tonks le recomendaron no hacer enojar a Filch, y Selene lo abrazó por tanto tiempo que Harry pensó que nunca se iría.

Finalmente subió al tren con su baúl y su mochila rumbo al vagón de equipaje para dejar sus cosas.

Ahí se encontró con un chico de cabello platinado, una chica rubia, una pelinegra, un chico castaño y chico moreno que se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo entrar; mientras Harry acomodaba su baúl, el chico de cabello platinado se acercó y lo ayudó sin decir nada, cuando terminaron

—Gracias — dijo Harry

—No fue nada, yo soy Draco Malfoy— dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano.

—Un placer— dijo estrechándosela— Soy Harry Potter

—Así que es cierto— intervino la chica rubia— este año entra a Hogwarts Harry Potter— luego, dándose cuenta de su falta de educación se presentó— Un gusto, soy Daphne Greengrass

Uno a uno se fueron presentando, Pansy Parkinson era la chica de cabello negro, Blaise Zabinni era el chico moreno, y Theodore Nott era el chico de cabello castaño. Después de las presentaciones Draco intervino:

—Ven, siéntate con nosotros, ¿O ya tienes con quién sentarte?

—No, me encantaría sentarme con ustedes

En cuanto todos acomodaron sus baúles salieron del vagón para buscar un compartimento vacío.

Una vez adentro, Daphne y Pansy se pusieron a hablar de ropa, uñas y chismes.

—Entonces, ¿ya se conocían desde antes?— preguntó Harry

—Sí, somos amigos desde la infancia— aseguró Draco— de hecho, la hermana de Daphne y yo estamos comprometidos

—¿Estás comprometido?— preguntó con asombro

—Sí, desde antes que ella naciera

—Vaya, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto?

—No, nos casaremos cuando ella termine sus estudios

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Blaise empezaba una nueva conversación

—Y, ¿en qué casa te gustaría quedar?

—En Gryffindor— dijo sonriendo. Todos en el compartimento guardaron silencio y abrieron mucho los ojos; finalmente Pansy preguntó de la manera más amable que pudo

—¿Gryffindor?, ¿por qué en Gryffindor?; bueno, ya sabes, los mejores quedan en Slytherin

—Porque en Gryffindor ha quedado toda mi familia

—Todos nosotros preferimos Slytherin— intervino Daphne— Nuestras familia ha quedado ahí siempre

—Si no quedamos en Slytherin, al menos en Ravenclaw; todas las demás casas perecerían una deshonra para nuestra familia— agregó Blaise con el ceño fruncido— aunque a mí no me molestaría ser Gryffindor— confesó causando sorpresa entre los presentes— Los Gryffindor son valientes, y, aunque me gusta la perspicacia y la seguridad, preferiría que me identificaran por ser valiente

—A mí me gustaría Gryffindor, de no ser porque ahí hay muchas sangres sucias— comentó Draco.

—¿Sangre sucia?— preguntó confundido Harry

—Oh sí, personas que no deberían tener magia, nos la roban— aclaró Daphne

—En pocas palabras, hijos de muggles que van a Hogwarts— resumió Theo

—¡Oh!, yo no opino así, mi madre es hija de muggles

—Con tu madre es diferente— aclaró Pansy— creo que la magia se saltó 5 generaciones en su familia, así que en ella es normal, pero hay otros que no merecen la magia

Con esto, se relajó un poco el ambiente tenso que se había creado en el compartimento.

—¿Tienes hermanos Harry?— preguntó Daphne

—Sí, una hermana un año menor que yo

—¿En serio?, mi hermana es también un año menor; supongo que serán de la misma generación en Hogwarts

—Cierto, ojalá se conozcan antes— Daphne sonrió ante el comentario

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, platicando mientras disfrutaban de los dulces que habían comprado en el carrito de dulces hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Cuando bajaron del tren Hagrid los estaba llamando para llevarlos a los botes. En cuanto Harry lo vio, se dirigió a él para saludarlo

—Hola Hagrid

—¡Harry!, qué gusto verte

Poco después todos los de primer año se subían a los botes rumbo al castillo. Harry subió con sus nuevos amigos al bote guía, para así poder conversando.

En el castillo fueron recibidos por Minerva McGonagall, que los condujo hacía el gran comedor, donde, finalmente Harry pudo hablar con Ron y Neville

—Harry— saludó alegremente Ron— ¿hiciste nuevos amigos?, ¿quiénes son? ¿Te gustó el viaje?— Harry sonrió y se dispuso a contestar

—Sí, sí hice nuevos amigos; uno de ellos se llama Draco Malfoy, y sí, me gustó mucho el viaje

—Me alegra; yo conocí a una niña llamada Hermione, la ayudamos a pasar en la estación; es verdaderamente una sabelotodo. Neville no pudo hacer amigos, así que también nos sentamos con unas gemelas y su amiga

En ese momento llegó una niña con el cabello más alborotado que hubiera visto alguna vez, que se quedó sorprendida al verlo

—¡Por todos los cielos!, eres Harry Potter; hay al menos tres libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras que te mencionan. Soy Hermione Granger

—Llámame Harry, un gusto conocerte Hermione— dijo al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

A una corta distancia de donde Harry y Hermione se presentaban, Draco los observó molesto, ¡¿Cómo podía Harry Potter estrecharle la mano a una sangre sucia?! Antes de que pudiese hablar con Harry, McGonagall apareció y los condujo al comedor, donde comenzó la selección de las casas; McGonagall iba llamando a los alumnos de acuerdo a su apellido y les colocaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, que gritaba la casa a la que iban a pertenecer: Abbott Hufflepuf, Bones Hafflepuf, Granger Gryffindor, Greengrass Slytherin; uno a uno los alumnos fueron enviados a sus futuras casas, cuyos estudiantes aplaudían cada vez que recibían un nuevo miembro. Cuando llegó el turno de Draco Malfoy este esperaba una selección rápida, y ser enviado a Slytherin de inmediato, pero, cuando el sombrero tocó su cabeza comenzó a escuchar una voz en el interior de su cabeza

—¡Ah!, otro Malfoy; umm ¿dónde será bueno ponerte? Tienes la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw pero la sagacidad de un Slytherin— Draco solamente deseaba ser enviado a Slytherin. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de indecisión el sombrero gritó

—¡Gryffindor!— Draco abrió la boca asombrado, al igual que sus amigos; e incluso Severus Snape abrió los ojos al saber la casa a la que pertenecía ahora su ahijado.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Gryffindor lo recibió con aplausos y vítores igual que a los demás; Draco caminó hacia su nueva mesa, donde se sentó silenciosamente frente a Granger. Theodore Nott quedó en Slytherin al igual que Pansy Parkinson. Con Harry Potter el sombrero también tardo un poco en determinar su casa. Cuando le pusieron a Harry el sombrero en su cabeza, al igual que Draco, escuchó una voz en su cabeza

—Vaya, vaya. Harry Potter, ummm, en dónde te pondré

—Por favor no en Slytherin— pidió Harry, sabía que Sirius no le perdonaría quedar en esa casa

—Ah, no en Slytherin, pero harías grandes cosas en Slytherin

—Por favor, no en Slytherin

—¡Gryffindor!— gritó finalmente el sombrero. Harry se dirigió contento hacia Gryffindor, que lo recibió con fuertes aplausos y se sentó al lado de Draco.

La selección continuo, Ronald Weasley quedó en Gryffindor y Blaise Zabinni, el último en pasar quedó en Slytherin.

En cuanto terminó la selección el profesor Dumbledore dio el discurso de bienvenida para los alumnos, y en seguida terminó el banquete. Draco no habló nada, toda la cena estuvo preocupado pensando en qué diría su padre cuando se enterara de que quedó en Gryffindor; a pesar de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, su mirada reflejaba asco cuando veía a la "sangre sucia" Granger, que conversaba animadamente con Harry, el traidor a la sangre Weasley y el patético de Longbottom.

Mientras Harry comía y charlaba animadamente con sus amigos, hubo un momento en el que sintió una mirada fija sobre él; volteando a todas partes, se encontró con la mirada fría y calculadora del padrino de su hermana; cuando desvió la mirada sintió un extraño dolor en la cicatriz que le había dejado Voldemort aquella noche; era algo que nunca antes había sentido, en seguida volteó otra vez, esta vez para encontrarse con la mirada del profesor que estaba al lado de Snape

—Ron, ¿quién es el profesor que está sentado al lado de Snape?

—Es el profesor Quirell, enseña Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras— intervino Fred— quedó tartamudo después de encontrarse a un vampiro en uno de sus viajes

—Es buena onda— aseguró George.

Cuando terminó la cena, los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos rumbo a sus respectivas torres. Draco iba aun taciturno, pero terminó enfureciéndose cuando vio pasar a los Slytherin sonriendo.

En cuanto llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor el prefecto Percy Weasley dio la contraseña

—Pastel de limón— y entraron todos a la sala común; la mayoría se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, pero, Draco se quedó más bien decepcionado; su padre le había descrito con detalle la sala común de Slyhterin, y al ver la de Gryffindor no pudo más que decepcionarse.

Después de las indicaciones sobre dónde encontrar sus dormitorios y la entrega de los horarios del día siguiente, subieron finalmente a sus habitaciones. A la hora de acostarse tras arreglar sus pertenencias, Draco estuvo inquieto dando vueltas a las preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su padre? ¿Por qué quedó en Gryffindor? ¿Sobreviviría ese año?; caviló mucho sobre las posibles respuestas a estas preguntas hasta que al final se quedó dormido.

Harry, por su parte, no podía dormir de la emoción. Al fin estaba en Hogwarts, sus amigos estaban con él; había una sola cosa que le inquietaba ¿Por qué Malfoy se mostraba tan violento? ¿Cómo se relacionaba el dolor de su cicatriz con Snape? Eso sería algo que mejor averiguaría al día siguiente. Y, finalmente se quedó dormido.

 _Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de esta amistad? Espero sus comentarios y dudas._


End file.
